User blog:EnderDragonCrystal/MCSM The Prequel Chapter 5: Into the Jaws of Death.
"What was that?" YouTube asked. "Yeah... What could have produced that roar? Everything here is DEAD! Except for those giant spiders and scorpions..." Order responded while angrily kicking a Velociraptor skeleton. "Maybe they lied to us, and there are giant flesh eating dinosaurs all around here..." Peace trembled. "You guys are overreacting! There's nothing to be scared of here- AHHHHHHH!" The Lever told them followed by a scream. He turned around to see nothing but a Corythosaurus skull. "You big baby it's just a skull." Jesse mocked. "Guys... Guys... Enough." Order told them. They turned in the direction of the canyon where the roar came from, nothing had come their way as of yet. All they heard then was the occasional screams of Sebastian's remaining team members who were still stuck in the vines. Meanwhile... At Hadrian's palace... "Hadrian, the Devils are cleaning the arena up nicely, according to the statistics they have wiped out and eaten 10 teams, all the remaining teams are under 7 members, except for one of them, which hasn't lost a team member yet." Mevia told him. "Well, how can we kill that team off? If the Devils haven't gotten to them as of yet." Hadrian scoffed. "BAWK, How can we kill that team off." Polly squaked. "Ah yes, Polly you give me an idea!" Hadrian shouted happily. "POLLY, SEND IN THE PSYCHOVULTURES." Hadrian yelled. "BAWK PSYCHOVULTURES." Polly squaked. And with that, Polly flew off of Hadrian's shoulder and over to a voice activation speaker, and then typed in a little code. "BAWK, PSYCHOVULTURES." Polly squaked. The noise of squeaking could then be heard as millions, MILLIONS of Brightly coloured birds flew from Hadrian's palace and into the arena, their Squaks could be heard from miles away. "Did you guys hear that?" Ender asked. "Guys look! Parrots!" Becky shouted while pointing at the sky. They looked up to see at least 100,000 brightly coloured parrots flying above the canyon, they were making weird noises though, it wasn't like the peaceful chirps the parrot Hadrian owned made, they sounded like angry crows. "Umm guys, one of Sebastain's team members is getting close to the ground..." Ocelot winced. They looked at the bottom of the canyon to see him almost out of his vine entanglement, then what happened next horrified the whole group... Several of the parrots then flew down and attacked him, his horrified screams were muffled by the frequent noises of the parrots. When the parrots flew away from him, they saw what the parrots had did to him... Just like piranha's, they had eaten him to the bone, his skeleton then fell into the bone deposit of the canyon, to join the many Dinosaur and civilian skeletons. Everyone screamed, they ran away from the canyon, but the birds followed, they were hungry. "ARE THEY STILL FOLLOWING US?" Georgia asked. "JUST KEEP RUNNING." YouTube responded. They kept running from the nightmarish birds, their loud squaks filling the air. Then they ran into a field of large holes, and a Spinosaurus skeleton. Then THOUSANDS of spiders and scorpions ran out of the holes. "SPIDERS! AHHHHHH" Order screamed. The army of spiders and scorpions then pounced... And attacked the parrots. "Order they don't want us they want the birds!" Jesse told her. The parrots tried to fight back, but they were no match for the army of arachnids that were attacking them, the scorpions and spiders would get parrots by the DOZENS, crawl into their holes to deposit them for food, and then crawl out from their holes to collect more parrots. Then the unthinkable happened. Ender was then grabbed by a horde of the parrots, and was lifted up into the air. "NO!" The Lever shouted as he grabbed Ender by the legs, but the parrots lifted him too! Becky then grabbed The Lever by the legs, but they still lifted them with ease! "Just let go guys! Go on without me! I'll respawn anyway!" He said to them. "We aren't going to let you be killed by some psycho birds!" Peace shouted as he grabbed Becky's legs. "Jeez how are these things so strong! They're PARROTS! Not IRON GOLEMS!" Becky shouted. "We need an Iron Golem right now!" The Lever said. "Wait! I have an idea!" Georgia said while looking at a spider that hadn't gotten any parrots yet. "Order! Lure that spider to Ender!" Georgia told Order. "What???? Why me! That spider is horrifying!" Order shouted. Georgia facepalmed. "FINE! I'll do it.. But I won't like it..." Order retorted. She picked up a Compsognathus skeleton, and wagged it in the spiders face. The spider's 8 eyes then turned towards her, it looked like a dog that wanted a chew toy. "Georgia I can't do this!" Order said. "JUST PRETEND ITS A DOG." Georgia yelled angrily. "Okay... dog? see the skeleton?" She said wagging the skeleton in its face. She then walked backwards toward Ender and the others, wherever she went, it followed her. She was then back and back with Peace as he, The Lever, and Becky struggled to keep Ender to the ground. The spider's gaze then turned on the parrots that were grabbing hold of Ender, and it started to crawl up Orders body as if she was a ladder, she started to freak out. "ORDER! ITS JUST A DOG!" Georgia shouted. "It's just a dog... It's just a dog... It's just a dog... It's just a dog..." Order kept repeating as she shut her eyes tight while the spider crawled off of her and onto Peace's head. "I can't hold on... Much... Longer!" The Lever moaned. He was about to let go as the spider crawled quickly up his back and onto his head. "What the HECK?" He shouted as the spider crawled onto Ender. The spider then attacked the parrots that were holding Ender, it didn't do it like a savage however, the parrots were too stubborn to let go of Ender's arms as the spider picked the parrots off one by one. The spider, having grabbed all the parrots, jumped off of Ender and onto the desert ground. Ender, The Lever, and Becky then fell onto the ground. Having killed and collected all of the parrots that attacked the group, the spiders and scorpions then crawled into their holes. "That... Was... Horrifying..." Order managed to say. "Come on Order, it wasn't THAT bad." Georgia told her. She was about to yell at Georgia, then they heard something that made their hearts drop. They all heard the roar again, it was closer than before now. "Okay guys, if we don't want what ever is out there to kill us, or at least ALL of us, we had better split up." Ocelot told them. "Let's split up into 2 groups, I'll take Ender, Becky, and Ocelot, Jesse you take Georgia, Order, Peace, and YouTube." The Lever ordered. So they went their separate ways, Jesse's group going to the left of the arachnid field, The Lever's going to the right. After about a half hour of walking, The Lever's group ended back at the canyon. "You have got to be kidding me, we're back here AGAIN?" Becky yelled. "Becky it's alright, we just took a wrong turn, we can go back and take another path later." Ocelot told her. "Ugh, well I'm going for a walk." Becky retorted. "Please don't go too far, it would be unbearable if you run into whatever made that roar. Becky walked away from the canyon, she wouldn't tell the others, but she was scared of the arena, the thought of her dying here and working for those dictators for all eternity... She then sat on top of a large Triceratops skull and looked at the scenery ahead of her, nothing but sand, large cliffs, giant rocks, dinosaur skeletons, and a large beast that was sniffing the rocks... Becky wanted to scream, but she didn't want the beast to notice her. She slid down from the skull, and hid on the left side of the skull, she could hear the beast snorting and growling, and it's loud footsteps as it walked further towards the skull. Becky forced herself to peak at the beast, it was sniffing the dead skeleton of a Quetzalcoatlus (If you know what a Quetzalcoatlus is, have a gold star.) the beast then looked up at the skull in Becky's direction. She gasped and ducked back down, there was no chance the beast didn't see her. She then heard it sniffing the skull, she had never been so scared in her whole life, then the sniffing stopped... She knew all was not well, she looked over her left shoulder, which was at the back of the Triceratops skull, where the frill collard was located... She then came eye to eye with the beast, it growled and kicked the Triceratops skull, the skull went flying into the air and crashed into a nearby mountain, the skull shattered. Becky then screamed and ran back towards the canyon, the beast roared loudly as it chased her... Meanwhile, at the end of the canyon... "Where has Becky been?" Ender asked. "Beats me, she could be dead for all we know!" The Lever replied. "Well, if she doesn't get back soon, I'm going to assume she won't come back." Ocelot scoffed. Then they heard loud panting, and saw Becky, her clothes covered in sweat, and on the back of her shirt, there was something that looked like... Claw marks. "Guys, get underneath that ledge, RIGHT NOW!" Becky shouted. The 4 of them then hid under a small gap in the small canyon they were hiding in, it was about 1.8 feet tall, but they could all fit in. "Ummm... What exactly are we hiding from???" The Lever asked. "Shhhh... Keep your voice down, it's here." Becky whispered. As they looked out from the small cave/ledge they were crammed in, they saw 2 huge feet walking just a few feet away from them, the feet were reptile like, with a few hints of bird like features, such as feathers, it had 3 toes and one "deuclaw" the toes had long sharp claws that were like giant knives, the creature growled and snared as it sniffed around. "You think it can smell us?" Ender asked. "Guys... I think I'm gonna sneeze..." The Lever trembled. "Why is it always at the wrong times?" Ocelot asked angrily. "Just shut up you guys!" Becky snapped. The creature then walked towards the end of the canyon, they could see the very end of its tail, it was long and scaly, with some plumage at the tip. Then The Lever sneezed, it echoed in the canyon. The beast heard it, and stopped in its tracks. "Now look what you've done!" Ender snapped. They heard the beast growl, then it roared loudly. The Lever screamed loudly as they heard the beast running towards where they were hiding, the beast roared again, and then The Lever screamed again. Meanwhile... 10 miles away from the canyon... Jesse, Order, Peace, Georgia, and YouTube heard the roar and screams, they stopped in their tracks... "Guys, we need to head back to the canyon, NOW!" Jesse yelled. To be continued. Question of the day: would you rather be attacked by a horde of the Psychoparrots? Or by a horde of the Spiders and Scorpions? (And yes, I will reveal what kind of animal the Beasts are in Chapter 6, that is if you guys haven't figured out what they are from the brief description of them in this chapter.) Category:Blog posts